Overwatch ENF Shorts
by ManWithNoPlan
Summary: A series of one shots featuring the girls of Overwatch winding up naked and embarrassed.
1. Mercy

On a seemingly quiet and uneventful night in Dorado, the beautiful Swiss medic Mercy and the cyborg assassin Genji were keeping watch over the Lumerico building at the edge of town. The company had fallen victim to multiple security breaches from an unknown hacker and their most recent breach ended with a message warning of a direct attack on the building itself. Because of this, Lumerico's CEO hired the two Overwatch members to protect them.

The threat seemed to be empty however, as Mercy and Genji stood watch for hours with no sign of any danger. Mercy sat down to rest her tired legs, but Genji kept vigilant.

"I think you can rest now Genji," Mercy said with a sigh, "Whoever sent that message was clearly just trying to scare them."

"We cannot be sure," Genji replied, "You rest, I will keep watching."

"And I thought I was the guardian angel." Mercy smiled.

She closed her eyes for a moment and trued to drift off to sleep. This wouldn't last long however, as she was soon awoken by the sound of mechanical beeping. Her eyes shot open to see Genji still standing guard, but something wasn't different. His cyborg body twitched and shook as the beeping sound continued.

"Genji? Are you al-" Mercy started to ask before Genji quickly jerked his arm out as if to tell her to stay back.

Then Mercy looked up and down Genji's body, noticing that the twitching was growing stronger and stronger before stopping all at once. Genji put his arm down smoothly and calmly as the once green glow that came from his body turned to a deep purple. He turned to show his eyes turn the same color after briefly flashing images of pixelated skulls.

"That color." Mercy said, "Sombra?"

"You really should upgrade your friend." A female voice came from Genji, "His security is weak enough for a child to break."

"What are you doing with Genji?" Mercy demanded to know as she drew her gun.

"Oh don't worry," Sombra's voice continued, "I won't keep him for long. I just want to have some fun."

"I swear if you hurt him even a little I'll-"

"Calm down little angel, no one's going to get hurt. Well, not physically anyway."

This confused Mercy, but she kept her weapon focused on the remotely controlled cyborg.

"I'll ask you one more time. What are you going to do with him?"

"It'll be easier to just show you."

The overwritten cyborg drew a handful of shuriken and threw them one by one at Mercy. Mercy managed to dodge all of them and tried to fly away before he could try anything else, but she wasn't able to. One of Genji's shuriken had hit one of the oversized wings that sat on her back, damaging it in a way that kept them from flying.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Sombra asked sarcastically, "Did the little angel get her wings clipped?"

Mercy just growled as she pulled out her gun again.

Sombra sighed, "I guess we won't be doing this the easy way."

Sombra made Genji draw his sword.

"Ryūjin no ken o kurae!" Genji's voice yelled out as if out of reflex.

Reluctantly, Mercy began firing her gun at Genji's body, only for Genji to quickly move his sword around his body, cutting all the bullets in half before the could reach him. He then dashed forward with incredible speed, appearing behind Mercy in a stance that made it look like he had just finished a sword swing. Mercy glanced around, trying to figure out where Genji went, before turning around to see him wide open.

She pointed her gun at him again.

"I'm sorry Genji." She said as she tried to pull the trigger.

Suddenly, her gun fell apart in her hands, breaking into several small pieces. Out of shock, she looked at her hands to see if any harm was done to them. Soon after, a gold colored ring fell in front of her, followed by a drape of long, bleached blonde locks. She brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked up in confusion, before looking down to see that her halo had fallen off. She started to reach down to pick it up, but as she crouched down, she started to feel the cool night air on her back. She reached her hand behind her back to feel only a few small scraps of cloth and a lot of exposed skin. She gasped as she realized what was happening. She brought her hands to her front to try and hold her falling armor to her body, but to no avail. Genji had made too many cuts causing Mercy's clothes fell to shreds at her feet, leaving her in just her frilly white lingerie.

Mercy was relieved that her underwear was left in tact, but this wouldn't last long. Genji sheathed his sword and Mercy felt what seemed like the tip of a blade tuning along her chest and hips at blazing speeds. She knew what was happening, but there was nothing she could do about it. She could only wrap her arms tighter around her chest as the little covering she had left was destroyed.

"You pervers Teufel!" She yelled as she brought one of her hands down to cover her hairless pussy, causing some of the scraps of clothing she was holding to fall.

Sombra ignored her, mainly because she couldn't understand what Mercy has just said. She simply made Genji leave the area and left the naked doctor alone.

Mercy looked around, trying to find something to cover herself with or at least a place to hide. She couldn't find anything, the area she was watching was mostly open, with no cover in sight. Her already deep red blush got even deeper as she realized what she might have to do.

She and Genji had set up a safe house back in town to stay in for the mission. There, Mercy could put on one of her spare outfits. There was just one problem with this. The way back to the safe house would require her to go through the towns marketplace, which was almost always full of people. The thought of all of those people was enough to make her skin crawl.

She desperately tried to think of a better way. Could she salvage enough cover from her destroyed clothes to make the walk back at least a little less revealing? No, Genji was too thorough, all that was left was small scraps of cloth not even large enough to cover her nipples. Could she use her damaged yet still in tact wings to fly back? No, without her armor the wings were useless and would only draw more unwanted attention. Could she try taking side streets and back roads to try and find a less populated way back? That might work.

Mercy began going through the mental map she had of this area, trying to think of a way to bypass the marketplace and get to the safe house quickly and while being seen by as few people as possible. She mumbled a few street names and directions to herself before finally deciding on a route to take. She was about to take her first step on the long walk home before she heard a familiar voice.

"Guau you're still here?" The voice said, "I thought for sure you'd be gone by now."

Mercy looked around frantically, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"Venga, I'm right here."

Sombra then came out of her invisibility in front of Mercy.

"You!" Mercy growled, "What did you do to Genji?"

"Really? You're standing here naked and about to streak through the town and you STILL only care about the ninja?"

Those words just made Mercy cling tighter to herself as she was reminded of her situation.

"Fine, I'll tell you. He's fine, I just left him in another part of town. He'll be awake in a bit. Now, back to you."

"What else are you going to do?" Mercy asked in a slightly worried voice, scared of what other humiliation Sombra might have planned.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything. I just wanted to see you off. I wouldn't want to miss the view. Now run along, it'll be morning soon."

Mercy started to take off on her route. Sombra, after pulling her eyes away from Mercy's round, pale skinned ass, noticed that the doctor wasn't going the way she had intended.

"Oye nudista! Town's that way." She called out, pointing towards the marketplace.

"I'm not going through there. I'll find another way." Mercy said as she kept walking.

"Oh no you won't." Sombra said as she appeared behind Mercy and grabbed her by her arms, "I came here to see you be humiliated and I won't let you off that easy."

Mercy closed her eyes, worried about what Sombra was planning. She heard a small whooshing noise as a feeling of weightlessness came over her. When the feeling subsided, she opened her eyes to see what had happened. Sombra let go of her arms and Mercy quickly checked them to see what Sombra had done to her, but there was nothing. Sombra didn't do anything noticeable to her, but there had to be something. She glanced up to look at Sombra and her eyes widened as she saw the shocked stares of a crowd of people.

Sombra had teleported her to the marketplace.

Mercy just stood there, stunned as she felt the piercing stares of dozens of people all over her body. She was too frozen to even cover herself, leaving her pale skin, perky breasts with dark brown nipples, clean shaven pussy and small but round butt hanging out for all to see.

"Good luck, naked angel." An invisible Sombra whispered to her.

Sombra followed this up with a quick slap to Mercy's bare butt.

"boop" She said as the slap connected.

Mercy still stood there motionless, unsure of what to do. A child came up to her and tugged on her arm. She turned to look at the child with a horrified expression on her face.

"You're one of those heroes, aren't you?" The little girl asked.

A million thought raced through Mercy's mind. What would this whole fiasco do to the image of Overwatch? What would it do to her image? Would people still trust the protection of someone that couldn't take one hacker without losing every shred of dignity she had? No, there had to be some way to spare her image. Then she realized. Her hair had fallen down from the iconic style it usually had. Could this and the loss of her unmistakable outfit be enough to help her pass as someone else? Some random blonde girl running naked through town? It was a long shot, but it was all she had.

"N-no. Of course not." Mercy said trying to use an American accent and failing miserably.

"Oh, well, you should still know," The girl said, putting her head down with a noticeable blush across her face, "We can still see everything."

Mercy now realized that she was still wearing nothing in front of all these people and not even trying to hide herself. With a small shriek, her arms quick shot out to cover her breasts and crotch. She started running in the direction of the safe house, the jiggling of her ass as she ran drawing many unwanted looks, cheers, and whistles. She kept running, almost in tears from the embarrassment before she finally reached her safe house.

She slammed the door behind her and leaned up against it to catch her breath. She slid down and sat on the ground, twitching as her naked butt made contact with the cold wooden floor. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before going to her room to put on some much needed clothes. She laid in her bed and tried to ease the stress of being publicly exposed.

"It's ok." She tried to convince herself, "No one knows it was you. There's no way they could."

She went to sleep, thinking that the worst was behind her. It wasn't.

She woke up the next day and turned on her TV. A news story was showing with the headline "DORADO STREAKER IDENTIFIED" Mercy quickly turned up the volume.

"Last night the people of Dorado were treated to an unexpected show when a woman suddenly appeared naked in the middle of the marketplace. Many amateur photos and videos were sent in, but one anonymous source sent not only a video, but also the supposed identity of the woman."

A clip started to play of Mercy standing motionless in the middle of the crowd of people. Her breasts and pussy were censored out by black bars, but it didn't make seeing this clip any less embarrassing for Mercy, especially since numerous uncensored videos likely existed online.

"Our source claims that the identity of this woman is none other than renown field medic Angela Ziegler, better known as Mercy. While we can't be sure if this is true, many similarities can be seen between the two. In similar news, many uncensored versions of the photos and videos seen in this report have been broadcasted on numerous holovids across the globe in an unprecedented cyber attack. The devices affected include everything from family TVs to jumbotrons in major cities. Regardless of this woman's identity, this will surely be an event that will be tough for her to live down."

"You have no idea." Mercy said as she turned off the TV.

She slammed her head on the table and groaned, knowing that millions of people had seen her and many of them had a reason to believe it was really her.

"Fareeha is going to kill me for this."


	2. Pharah

At a small town in Egypt, Talon's three leading members Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra were defending a point just inside the town's entrance. Widowmaker was set up on a nearby rooftop to get a good view of the field. She looked down the scope of her rifle to see a drop ship approaching the edge of town.

"Targets sighted," The French assassin said, "They'll be landing soon."

"Keep watching them," Reaper said, pulling two shotguns from the seemingly infinite supply in his trench coat, "and try not to miss this time."

The ship landed and shortly after, the Overwatch team started pouring out from it. Widowmaker pulled her trigger, getting a quick shot on the enemy Dva before the sight of a rocket hurtling towards her face forced her to grapple to a different position. Reaper was being aggressive, as usual, getting in close and landing shots on Tracer, Mercy, and Lucio. He was however unable to finish them off before he too was driven away by a volley of rockets.

Sombra hadn't moved from her position behind the point her team was defending. With Widow taking people from afar and Reaper handling close quarters, there wasn't much else for her to do. She tapped her foot impatiently and calibrated her hacking interface a thousand times to try and keep herself entertained. Eventually she started complaining over her communicator.

"Venga Gabriel, this is so boring!" She said.

"Just focus on the mission." Reaper replied sternly as he kept firing into the enemy team.

"But it's not even a challenge. It's six against three and we're still holding them."

Reaper ignored Sombra's constant complaining and kept trying to finish his targets off, but every time they were about to die, he was forced to fall back for health as he was hit with more rockets. He growled loudly into his communicator.

"Looks like that Pharah's giving you some trouble." Sombra said.

Another, softer growl came before Reaper's eventual reply.

"Sombra… Get her." He said

"Gladly."

Sombra went invisible and ran across the battlefield. She stopped at the gate near the town's entrance and waited, keeping her eyes in the sky looking for her target. After a few minutes of waiting, she heard something fly overhead. She looked up to see the Egyptian beauty Pharah flying over her.

"Got you" Sombra said as she brought up her hacking interface.

Multiple purple lines connected to Pharah's deep blue armor, letting Sombra know she could put her plan into action. The screens of her interface began to flood with information before condensing itself down to a few small displays. The biggest one was the one in the center that read "Raptora Armor Control Module" with a progress bar underneath reading "Data Transfer in Progress." The progress was slow, so in the meantime, Sombra checked the other displays she had open.

The only one she could currently interact with was the "Hover Jet Control" window. On it were a few sliders for controlling the level of thrust given by each jet and a large button at the bottom that read "Emergency Shutdown." Sombra then saw that Pharah was targeting Reaper again. To try and stop her, she messed around with the sliders to throw off Pharah's aim. Pharah flew in random directions, unable to control the jets on her back. She eventually slammed into the side of a building, causing part of the arm of her armor to break off. Seeing this gave Sombra an idea, one that would not only let her do what Reaper had told her to do, but would also bring some much needed fun into this otherwise dull mission.

Still trying to get a feel for the sliders, she attempted to make Pharah flying to her position. It took some time and a few more collisions with some buildings, but eventually Pharah was hovering directly above Sombra. Sombra then pressed the emergency shutdown button, causing Pharah's jets to cut off instantly and making her fall to the ground. Thankfully, her reasonably durable armor broke the fall and she was unharmed.

"القرف, what the hell is wrong with this suit?" Pharah said angrily.

"It's not the suit," Sombra said, startling Pharah, "I just thought I should help out my team. God knows they can't do it themselves."

"So you're with Talon? In that case…" Pharah started to reach for the rocket launcher she had dropped when she fell.

Sombra panicked as she searched for something on her interface to help her. She noticed a new window had opened up. It was labeled as "Joint Control" and had a few images of different poses. One standing upright with arms at the side, one saluting, and one leaning forward with the knees bent (most likely used for testing forward flight.) Sombra hammered on the button for the standing pose.

Just then, Pharah felt her motions being resisted by her armor. She kept trying to reach for her weapon, but was constantly pulled back by the different mechanisms in her suit. She kept up her futile attempts to overpower her suit, but was eventually forced into a pose mimicking the one on Sombra's display. The joints of the armor then locker in place, preventing Pharah from moving.

"W-what did you do to my suit?" Pharah asked as she struggled to move.

"Oh, just seeing what it's capable of." Sombra replied, her playful demeanor returning as the threat of being blown up went away.

"Let me go and I can show you myself."

"No, I think this will do. Now…"

Just as Sombra finished talking, the progress bar was filled and the final window opened up. It was called "Segment Dislodge" and simply consisted of a front and back view of the armor and a button below them that read "Eject All."

"Let's see what this does. Boop!" She said as she pressed on the breastplate in the window.

Soon after, the breastplate of Pharah's suit shot off of her body. Sombra ducked out of the way of the flying steel plate and then heard a metal clank followed by a pained scream.

"Eliminated Reaper" her interface said.

"lo siento Gabriel!" Sombra called out, "Now, back to- Mierda santa!"

Sombra was shocked as she saw what Pharah was packing under her heavy armor. Her breasts were much larger than Sombra ever could have expected. The black, skin tight suit she wore only further accentuated her ample chest. The suit was so tight, the outlines of her nipples could be clearly seen despite them not being erect in the slightest.

"They're so big," Sombra said as she cupped on of Pharah's tits in her hand, "It's a wonder that you can keep them packed in that armor. You know what? I think this suit might even be too tight for them. Maybe I should just…"

Sombra dug the long, claw like extension on her finger into the material between Pharah's boobs before quickly moving it down, leaving a large slash in the suit. She then put her hands in either side of the cut and pulled it apart causing a loud ripping noise. This pull left Pharah's breasts completely exposed, the olive skin with dark nipples was out for everyone to see. Pharah kept a stern look as she gritted her teeth and looked off to the side, a small blush starting to come over her.

"Come on, don't be embarrassed," Sombra said, "There are women who would kill to have ones this big."

Pharah was silent, she didn't want to Give Sombra the satisfaction of seeing her blushing face.

"What's wrong? Nothing to say?"

Sombra walked around Pharah to see her face, only to have Pharah jersey her head to the other side. The practically topless Egyptian was growing more and more uncomfortable as Sombra continued to fondle and stare at her exposed breasts. The complete lack of control she had over the situation only made things worse as her futile struggling to cover up brought more attention to how powerless she was.

After a few more seconds of feeling up Pharah's chest, Sombra turned her attention back to her interface.

"Hmm," She said, "I wonder what she has back here?"

She tapped on the bottom part of the back of the armor, causing it to dislodge and shoot out behind Pharah. Sombra walked around to Pharah's backside to see what had been revealed. She was met with another beautiful sight, the Egyptian beauty's round, toned, spandex clad butt. The skin tight material highlighted every curve of her perfect ass.

"How do you even fit in that armor?" Sombra asked after a few seconds of staring, "It can't be comfortable."

She then knelt down, bringing her face to eye level with Pharah's butt. Suddenly, Pharah felt something sharp poking against her lower back.

"W-wait! No, don't!" She cried, finally breaking her silence.

But it was too late, Sombra slashed her nail down, creating a tear between Pharah's toned butt cheeks. Then, just like before, she ripped the tight material away, fully exposing Pharah's butt. (Not that the suit did much to hide it anyway)

Sombra was mesmerized, it was even more beautiful outside of the suit. It maintained its perfectly round shape and firm look, but now the olive skin contrasted with a slightly lighter, thong shaped tan line that made it all the more stunning.

"It's a shame you have to hide all this in your armor," Sombra said, placing a hand on Pharah's butt before quickly letting go, "in fact."

She went back to her interface and opened the hover jet window. She raised each slider to bring Pharah slightly off the ground.

"What are you doing with me?" Pharah asked nervously, any semblance of her usual ruggedness now buried under her humiliation.

"You have such a perfect body," Sombra answered, "It would be a crime not to share it, and I know just the people to share it with."

She moved the sliders around in a way that made Pharah fly towards the gate. Where her team was coming from.

"Wait, Don't!" Pharah begged, realizing what Sombra was planning on doing, "Please stop! I'll do anything you want!"

"I've already seen everything I want." Sombra said as she followed along, "And I'm sure some of your teammates would like to see too."

Soon, the two arrived at the gate. Sombra went invisible, fearing that Pharah's teammates would shoot her on sight. Pharah hovered in front of the gate, her ample bust and perfect ass exposed. She closed her eyes tight, hoping this was just some horrible nightmare she could wake up from. After what felt like an eternity, Pharah heard a voice.

"Fareeha?" it said, causing Pharah to open her eyes, an action she immediately regretted.

In front of her was her entire team. Tracer, Reinhardt, Lucio, Dva, and Mercy. All five were staring blankly at her except for Tracer, who looked like she was holding back a future of laughter.

"Fareeha, what are you doing?" Mercy asked.

Pharah was too humiliated to respond. She just closed her eyes again, trying to keep herself from crying from embarrassment.

Sombra watched from right behind Pharah. She fiddled around with her interface a bit more before deciding on what to do next.

"Alright," She thought to herself, " I think it's time to end this off."

She brought the segment dislodge window back up and pressed the Eject All button. Pharah could feel her armor falling apart piece by piece. Each piece that shot off pulled her slightly in one direction, causing her breasts to bounce and sway as it happened. The last pieces to Eject were the Jets keeping Pharah in the air. When they fell, so did Pharah. She landed on all fours with her butt stuck up in the air. Before she could come to her senses, she felt something poking the back of her neck. Once again, it was Sombra's nail as she cut down the middle of the skin tight suit and, with one big pull, ripped it from Pharah's body.

Pharah was dumbfounded, she was now completely naked in front of her team. Her well trimmed yet still prominent bush, once the only thing left to the imagination, was now just as exposed as the rest of her. She wasn't sure what to do, so she just stood there, holding her arms over her bare, muscular body.

"I think this is where you start running, nudista." Sombra whispered to her before hurrying her along with a light slap on the butt.

Pharah took Sombra's advice and made a run for the dropship, her arms still covering her breasts and crotch. As she passed her teammates, they all turned around to see her running away, making no effort to cover her ass. Never wanting to miss a chance for a joke, Tracer let out a whistle.

"That's a nice arse you got Pharah! You should give us a show like this more oft-OW" Her yelling was interrupted when Mercy hit her with her staff, "Oh, you're not fun doc."

Pharah got to the dropship and ran to her room. She put on the first set of clothes she could find and laid down in bed. It was only 3pm, but she was already done with this day. Her mind started racing with thoughts of the lectures she would get from Soldier about "letting her guard down," the endless teasing that would come from Tracer for years to come, and the chewing out she would get from the higher ups at Helix for losing her Raptora Armor. She buried her face in her pillow and groaned.

"This must be what Angela felt like." She said to herself.


	3. Dva

On a studio set in Hollywood, Hana Song (better known as Dva) was waiting for her mission to begin. She projected a small holographic screen in front of her mech and started playing a game on it to pass the time. After what felt like hours, her client finally arrived. Omnic director Hal-Fred Glitchbot had received multiple threats on his life over the course of filming his latest movie, so he started hiring highly skilled bodyguards, all of which left after only one or two days of work.

It wasn't that the job was difficult, no assassination attempts were made yet, but Glitchbot himself was borderline unbearable most of the time. He would constantly ridicule them, even if they were doing their job properly. Even the most hardened guards couldn't put up with him for more than a few days.

Still fearing for his life, but with no one to protect him, he spent what little was left of his security budget to hire a real professional, someone that would take their job seriously and defend himself with their life. Unfortunately, he got Dva. The pro-gamer turned Meka pilot was skilled, yes, but professional was the last thing anyone would use to describe her. She never seemed to take anything seriously and treated everything like a game, even to the point where she began live streaming her missions over the Internet. It wasn't exactly what Glitchbot wanted, but it would have to do.

Who could blame him for his skepticism? Dva's appearance didn't exactly scream "ruthless bodyguard." She was somewhat short with long brown hair, her body was very slender with few muscles to speak of, and the small pink lines drawn on her face like war paint struck people as more cute or funny than threatening.

But Dva wasn't what they had to worry about, her mech would be doing most of the fighting. It's bulky exterior and short, stubby legs gave it the appearance of a small tank while the two shotgun like weapons on either arm showcased its combat capabilities. The mech definitely looked more formidable than Dva herself, but even it had its flaws. The overwhelmingly pink color scheme and plastering of her sponsor company's logos kind of took away from the threatening look of the robotic suit, but it was still something to be feared. This however didn't stop the director from being his usual, unappreciative self.

"Hey, kid!" Dva heard the director's robotic voice say, "What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to protect me. Play those games on your own time."

Dva mocked him quietly as she shut off her game stood her mech back up. She watched as the omnic climbed into his limo.

"Now, just follow along and try not to screw up," He said condescendingly, "and don't even think about streaming this. You're under NDA."

"I know, I know. I read the contract." Dva said.

"Good, now let's go already! I don't want to lose the light!"

Dva stood by the limo and followed closely by it, scanning around the area for any threats. After a few minutes of following along, she noticed something in a nearby building. The humanoid figure dashed out of sight quickly after Dva turned to look, but she could still see what looked like a bow inside the building.

"Mr. Director?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the door, "are there any archers in this movie?"

"What? Archers in a western? Hahaha, that's… that's genius! Someone get the writers on this…"

The director continued calling for different people to account for Dva's unintentional addition to the movie, but Dva still wondered what exactly she saw if it wasn't an actor. Could it be the one sent to kill the director? It had to be, right? What other reason would they have to be here.

"Wait here." She said to the inattentive director before thrusting both of the joysticks of her mech forward, making her fly into the building.

Inside, she found herself face to face with the presumed assassin. A Japanese man with a bow sporting a shirt with only one sleeve, causing the other have to hang down and show his muscular chest and tattooed arm. It was Hanzo Shimada, not that Dva would know that.

"I know what you're here for," Dva said, "Now come along nicely and it'll be easier for both of us."

Hanzo ignored her and started walking away.

"Hey!" Dva yelled before flying her mech into the man, pinning him against the wall, "I'll say it one more time, stay away from the director or I will use force."

"I know not what you're talking about little girl!" Hanzo said as he kicked Dva off of him and tried to leave through a nearby door, only to be rammed again by Dva's flying mech.

This time, he was sent flying into the set where the director was filming. The sound of him hitting the ground got the attention of everyone on set, especially the director. Soon after, Dva flew back in and began firing away at Hanzo.

"Get away, Mr. Director!" She called out.

"No way!" The director said, "This is gold! Keep rolling!"

Dva just sighed as she kept firing at Hanzo, who gracefully dodged most of the shots with only a few pellets grazing his ribs. He soon started firing back, shooting arrows at the armored girl. Most of these quickly fired arrows did nothing against the dense metal of Dva's mech, but some of the more drawn out ones managed to stick, causing minimal damage.

Hanzo was clearly at a disadvantage in this fight. Even when he drew his bow back as far as he possibly could, it was still nearly impossible for him to hurt Dva. He kept firing at different spots, looking for a weakness in the armor while also avoiding Dva's endless barrage of shots. Eventually, he managed to shoot a fully drawn arrow at the head of the mech. When it hit, it pierced the plexiglass screen that protected Dva. The arrow stopped only a few inches away from Dva's face, causing her to let go of her joysticks and try to force it out. She was successful, but while she was removing the arrow from the windshield of her mech, Hanzo had managed to escape. She looked around, trying to find him when she heard faint footsteps from the roof of a nearby building.

She flew to the top of the building as fast as she could and saw Hanzo waiting for her with his bow fully drawn. He released the arrow and sent it flying towards Dva at nearly point blank range. Dva reacted quickly and pulled both joysticks of her mech toward each other, causing a small shield to project in front of her. The arrow seemed to vanish into thin air as it at the shield, confusing Hanzo, but not enough to make him stop his next attack. He jumped to the side and fired another arrow the curved to hit one of the mechs arms, rendering it useless. Dva retaliated by swinging the still functioning arm at Hanzo, knocking him off the building and back to the ground.

Hanzo growled as he climbed to his feet. He drew another arrow, but this one seemed different. Dva could swear this arrow was… glowing? Hanzo drew back even further and further as the glow got brighter and brighter.

"ryū ga waga teki o kurau!" Hanzo shouted as he released his arrow.

Dva brought her shield back up again to try and block it, but this arrow was different. After traveling a short distance two dragons made of pure energy began circling around it. Dva's shield got rid of the arrow no problem, but the dragons were too much for her. They went through her shield effortlessly and started doing heavy damage to her the mech. Before long, Dva's heads up display showed multiple caution signs with Korean text that loosely translated to "Warning, critical damage sustained. Ejection imminent."

"Damn it." Dva said before she was launched from her mech.

She landed on her feet and drew her gun, determined not to lose this fight. She was now wearing only her skin tight jumpsuit that hugged the few curves her body had. She pointed the small pistol at Hanzo, only for an arrow to snag the side of her suit and stick it to the wall behind her. Dva tried to break free, eventually getting out, but at a great cost. She pulled away from the wall, but her skin tight battle suit didn't come with her. It had been torn right off of her body, leaving her in only her marching pink bra and panties.

She screamed before trying to cover herself. She looked forward to see Hanzo still standing in front of her. Overcome with anger, she uncovered and ran at him with her pistol pointed at him. Hanzo shot an arrow at her feet, it split into several small arrows that scattered around her, causing her to jump back. Hanzo then quickly looked away as if he had noticed something, he fired an arrow that emitted a blue aura at a wall nearby, showing a red outline on the other side. He turned his attention back to Dva.

"You are beaten," He said, "Stay here."

"Like hell I am!" Dva yelled as she started charging at Hanzo again.

Hanzo sighed before firing two arrows at blinding speed. Dva moved her arms to protect her face, but she felt nothing. She moved her arms away from her eyes and looked at Hanzo again.

"Ha! You missed!" She teased.

"I never miss." Hanzo replied before pointing to the wall behind Dva.

Confused, Dva turned around to see the two arrows Hanzo had fired stuck to the wall with two pieces of pink fabric hanging from each one. Dva looked down and was horrified to see what had happened. Hanzo's last two arrows had taken what little clothing she had left, leaving her naked in front of everyone. They could all see her undersized breasts with small pink nipples, her hairless pussy, and her decently sized butt.

This was humiliating enough without the other shocking realization Dva came to. Did the director ever tell the cameras to stop rolling?

She looked back at the crews and was met with lustful stares from all of them except the director, who motioned to the camera man to keep filming.

Dva screamed again before covering her now bare body.

"No! Stop! Turn those cameras off!" She yelled as her face turned deep red.

"Are you kidding?" The director said, "People will pay thousands to see this!"

Dva ran from the extremely inconsiderate director, giving the cameras a good long look at her jiggling butt as she did so. She kept running, passing by many other studio heads that took immediate notice of the Korean Streaker. She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to get somewhere where she could be alone to collect her thoughts. Eventually, she found a broom closet and locked herself inside. She leaned against the door, thinking about how she could get out of this. Her safe house was miles away and there was no way she was going to run naked through the streets of California. She had no way to call for a dropship as her only means if doing so was in her mech. She had to find something to wear in the studio so she could get back to the safe house in a non naked state. On a nearby shelf, she saw a map of the studio. She picked it up and looked at it to see that the dressing rooms were fairly close to her. That was it. She could get to the dressing room and put something on there, surely they'd have something that fit.

There was still the challenge of getting to the dressing rooms naked. It was better than being in the streets, but Dva was still not fond of the people in the studio seeing her tits and ass. She looked around the closet to try and find something to cover herself with. All she was able to find was a small towel, large enough to just barely cover her front if she stood perfectly still. Any motion or even a slight breeze would expose her pussy, but this was all she had to work with.

She opened the door slightly and peeked around to see if anyone was around. Seeing that the coast was clear, she took a deep breath and left the closet with her minimal cover. She turned the corner and set out on her embarrassing journey for a new outfit. She walked carefully to try and keep her towel under control. Thankfully, the part of the studio she walked through at the moment was almost empty, save for a few maintenance workers that she managed to sneak by unnoticed. The big challenge came when she had to go through the catering area.

It was full of cast and crew members, crowded to the point where it would be impossible to walk through without bumping into someone. She reluctantly walked in, immediately catching a few weird looks from people near the entrance. She pushed her way through the crowd, apologizing for being so forceful, before she ran headlong into someone, causing her to fall on her back and lose her towel. She screamed as she covered herself, drawing even more attention and making the room go almost dead silent. As the shock of the situation cleared, the room filled with small giggles and quiet comments.

"Is that girl alright?"

"Why is she naked?"

"What's she doing in here?"

"I didn't know they made those kinds of movies here."

"That poor thing."

Dva picked herself off the floor and took off again, not bothering to pick up her towel. She rounded the corner to finally reach the dressing rooms. She locked herself inside and quickly made her way to a rack of costumes. There were a lot of monster suits and a few outfits that would be far too big to fit her, but eventually she found a costume that would fit her. It was a pink Chinese style dress that, while slightly too big for her, fit her well enough for her to be sure it would stay on. There was no underwear to put on obviously, so she had to make the walk home without it, but that was ok, the dress was long enough for that not to be a concern. The feeling of the loose silk on her bare skin was an odd feeling, but thankfully not one she'd have to endure for long.

She left the studio and started heading towards her safe house. She got a few odd looks from some people on the way for her unusual outfit, but that was fine with her. It was better to be seen in a weird outfit than in no outfit at all.

She got back to the safe house and changed into a normal outfit. She held up the dress she had taken for her walk home. The pink skirt that reached down to her knees with a white trim, the blue top with rainbow sleeves, a white bow on the chest, and a pink collar. She couldn't help but think it was cute for some cheap Hollywood costume.

She thought about returning it, but the more she thought about ut, the more she wanted to keep it. On one hand, she basically stole it, but on the other hand, it was pretty cute and that studio owed her something for putting her through all that.

"Hmm." She thought, "I wonder if this'll work for that festival Mei was talking about."


	4. Mercy and Dva

On the snowy streets of Russia, the Overwatch team was making their way to Volskaya Industries. After an anonymous tip told them about the actions of the company's CEO Katja Volskaya, they were moving in to arrest her. They walked in silence until Winston spoke up.

"It's seems more crowded than usual today." He said

"Today's the big Volskaya Industries Expo," Soldier 76 replied, "They're showing off their newest technology. Giant robots and battle mechs tend to draw a crowd."

"Speaking of, was it really a good idea to bring Dva with us? A giant pink mech isn't the best for covert operations."

Those words got to Dva. She hated when people doubted her usefulness on missions. Sometimes she regretted her choice of bright pink for her mech or wished that her slender body could pack on even the slightest bit of muscle to give her a more formidable appearance. She broke her irritated silence to respond to Winston.

"Neither is a talking gorilla with a lightning gun." Dva responded as she angrily narrowed her dark brown eyes.

"Point taken."

"Come on team," Lucio said, upbeat as usual, "let's stay focused."

"Yes," Mercy continued, "This mission is crucial. We can't afford any distractions."

"Then let's hope you can keep your clothes on this time." Mei mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Mercy asked, barely able to make out what the Chinese scientist had said.

"Nothing."

The team went into a back entrance to avoid the crowd and made their way to the basement of the factory, where they were told Katja would be. They were instead met with an army of Volskaya security and their former ally Zarya.

"Stand down Zarya," Soldier commanded, "Volskaya has to come with us."

"Katja is a hero to my people," Zarya said, "I can not let you take her away. I don't want to fight you friends, but if you don't surrender, I will have no choice."

There were a few seconds of silence before soldier raised his gun.

"Remember team," He said, "wound, don't kill."

He Began firing at the legs of the security team to incapacitate them as they charged forward. Despite his efforts, they showed no signs of stopping.

"Dva, Lucio!" Soldier called out, "Give me some cover!"

"Got it!" Lucio said.

"Roger!" Dva replied.

"Tactical visor activated." Soldier said as he pressed a button on the side of his mask, causing a small hologram to project in front of it.

"Oh let's break it down!" Lucio yelled as he slammed his weapon into the ground, covering the whole team in a green aura.

With his newly created shield, Soldier started firing again, landing ever shot with perfect accuracy. Noticing how much of a threat soldier was becoming, Zarya took aim at him, only to be knocked away by Dva before she could fire. Dva began firing her guns at Zarya, only to have her project and pink shield around her. When the shield went away, Zarya's armor and weapon were glowing with energy. She fired her weapon at Dva, who tried to block it, but the beam went right through her shield, destroying her mech in seconds. Dva ejected and fell back, firing her pistol to keep Zarya at bay.

With his tactical visor used up and Lucio's shield gone, Soldier was starting to take heavy fire again. Thankfully before he was taken down, Mei put up an ice wall in front of him to block the shots for a short time. He used this time to call out for Dva again.

"Dva!" He yelled, "Activate defense matrix!"

"Uh, sorry," Dva replied with an awkward smile, "I kinda lost my mech."

Just then, Mei's wall started to crack as it was pumped full of bullets. Before long, it broke and the entire security team could fire into the team again.

"Shit…" Soldier said.

After a few minutes, it was already clear that the battle wasn't going well. Soldier and Winston were already taken down, and a group of guards were surrounding Mei, who had trapped herself in an ice block. Even Lucio was struggling to fight off the guards, his minimal healing ability not near enough to counteract what he was being hit with. Eventually, they fell too, leaving only Mercy and the mechless Dva. Dva noticed that Mercy was hanging back, trying to stay out of the fight. She knew what this meant.

"Mercy," She yelled, "If you're going to bring them back, now's the time to do it!"

"Understood." Mercy said as she came out of her cover and flew into towards where her teammates fell.

Zarya knew what was coming and tried to stop it the only way she knew how. She aimed her gun behind Mercy.

"Ogon po gotovnosti!" She yelled as a black mass shot from her gun.

Mercy suddenly felt herself being pulled back. She struggled to keep flying forward, putting everything she had into her wings, but it was too much. She noticed herself being pulled back again as she looked back to see smoke coming from her overloaded wings. With no way to fly, she stuck her staff into the ground to keep her in place. The same thing was happening to Dva, who was hanging onto a nearby rail for dear life. Keeping a tight hold on her staff, Mercy moved forward slowly, still trying to revive her fallen teammates. She soon felt something break off her suit. She looked back to see that her wings had been pulled off and into the black hole Zarya had created.

"No, not this again!" Mercy thought to herself.

Her armor started breaking apart, revealing the light brown bodysuit that hugged every curve of her body like a second skin. Before long, all her armor was gone, leaving only the thin, almost transparent suit.

Mercy felt her suit being slowly pulled off her body, tearing little by little, showing bit by bit of the fair skin underneath. Soon she was left in only her white bra and panties. Her panic as she was slowly being exposed caused her to lose her footing, making her feet fly into the air, her grip on her staff now the only thing keeping her from joining her tattered clothes in the black hole behind her.

Dva wasn't much better off. Her blue body suit was being destroyed much like Mercy's, but with one difference. As Dva's suit was ripped apart, her bare body was completely exposed. She had picked a terrible day to not wear underwear. Yelling in shock, she took one hand off the railing and moved it down to cover her exposed ass. She didn't bother trying to cover her breasts, not that there was much to cover anyway, Dva's tits, while extremely perky, left a lot to be desired when it came to size. The naked teen's hand rested on her firm butt as she tried to preserve at least some of her modesty. She felt her grip slipping and quickly moved her hand back to the railing, unable to cover with a pull this strong.

Mercy was still holding onto her staff as the force of the black hole began to pull her bra off. An extremely uncomfortable feeling coming over her as the straps were forced into her shoulders before snapping, allowing the rest of it to slide down her body, leaving the angelic doctor topless. Suddenly, she felt something slipping down her butt. She looked back to see her panties slipping down.

"No! Not my panties too!" She yelled, desperately wanting to reach for the last bit of clothing she had left, but knowing that she couldn't while keeping her grip on her staff.

"At least you HAD panties!" Dva responded, the majority of her suit now completely destroyed.

Mercy closed her legs tight to try and stop her underwear. Stopping them at this point was doing nothing to help her however, as they weren't able to cover much where they were being held. She tried to pull them back up, but the pull of the black hole was too strong for her to pull them over the curves of her shapely ass. She managed to pull them up a little, just enough to cover the very bottom of her butt and a small bit of her pussy. It wasn't much, but she would take what she could get.

Unfortunately, she couldn't hold onto them forever. Soon she felt the silky material slowly slip back down her legs and get sucked in with the rest of her clothes. She yelled again as she moved her hand to cover her hairless pussy. Panicking as she was exposed, the naked medic briefly forgot about the gravitational force behind her and let go of her staff to cover her breasts, causing her to fly into the black hole behind her. Dva shared a similar fate as her hands slipped from the railing she held onto.

They both flew back towards the black hole, but it disappeared before the got to it, causing them to keep flying until they landed in the arms of one of the prototype battle mechs. The two defeated and humiliated women quickly covered themselves. Zarya walked towards them, causing them to panic further.

"Wait no!" Mercy yelled, "We're sorry!"

"We won't take Ms. Volskaya!" Dva continued, "Just let us go!"

Zarya dropped her gun and held out her hand. Confused looks came over Mercy's and Dva's faces.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I did not mean for this to happen. If you will truly leave Katja alone, I will help you."

Willing to do anything to get some cover now, Mercy reached out to grab Zarya's hand, only to have the mech she was sitting on start to raise off the ground.

"Zarya, What's happening?!" Dva asked.

"I-I don't know!" Zarya replied as her former allies continued to ascend.

At the expo, the crowd of people were examining all of the technology that was on display. Alongside the new advancements were old weapons used by Overwatch during the Omnic Crisis. One child in particular was greatly enjoying himself as he admired all of the antique technology. The boy and his uninterested brother kept walking, eventually stopping to look at a mural depicting the founding members of Overwatch. The little boys eyes lit up as he admired the picture.

"Wow!" The boy with his arm in a cast said, "The heroes of Overwatch. Isn't this amazing"

He turned to see his brother walking away from him.

"Who's your favorite?" The boy asked as he ran to catch up, "Mines Winston, no wait! Tracer! She's all ll like 'cheers love. The cavalry's here!'" He tried to mimic Tracer's thick accent.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice came over and intercom, "please direct your attention to the show floor for a special display."

The two boys gathered around the currently empty display, trying to getting a front row look at whatever they were about to show. Suddenly, the floor opened up and a battle mech came out of the opening. It's head appeared, bringing with it a roaring applause. Then the arms came up, causing the crowd to gasp and giggle at its unusual cargo. In the mechs arms sat Mercy and Dva, completely naked with nothing to cover themselves with but their arms. The room went silent for a moment.

Mercy and Dva looked around frantically, trying to see where they were. When they turned to face the crowd, their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. They tightened their holds on their privates as they sat there stunned, unable to even thing about what they could do.

"I changed my mind," The little boy said, "Mercy is my favorite."

Other comments came from the crowd

"Is this their new marketing strategy?"

"If it is, they picked the right girls for it."

"Are they alright? They look scared."

The two women stayed motionless on the arms of the mech before the flash of a camera brought them both back down to Earth. They screamed as they saw the large crowd of people staring and taking pictures of their bare bodies. They climbed off if the mechs arms, uncovering themselves and giving their audience a good show in the process, then ran towards the nearest exit. They pushed and shoved their way through the crowd as best they could with their arms glued to their bodies for cover. As they ran, they felt the flashes of more cameras and the unwanted touching of hands on their butts. At one point, Mercy ran headlong into someone, knocking them both down with Mercy landing with her breasts smothering the man's face. She quickly rose back up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you." She said as she continued running.

He wasn't hurt of course, the small nosebleed he had had nothing to do with the impact and more to do with what followed.

Dva thankfully avoided confrontations like that, making a relatively smooth run for the exit. They eventually managed to get out, leaving the overcrowded building and entering the sparsely populated parking lot.

Having sprinted through the bulk of the crowd, Mercy and Dva walked in the freezing night air back to their base, their bodies shivering more and more with each passing second. As they walked, Dva couldn't help but catch a glance at Mercy's chest. Even with her goosebump covered arm locked around them, it was evident that her breasts were much larger than Dva's. Seeing this made Dva pull her own arm away from her chest and look at her small breasts with pink nipples made diamond hard from the cold. A look of disappointment came over her as she glanced back at her teammates sizable chest.

At least she could compete with Mercy when it came to her butt. While Dva lacked the broad hips and thick thighs Mercy had, her ass could still be considered just as desirable as hers. While Mercy's was soft and squishy, giving it a good amount of jiggle with every step she took, Dva's was toned and firm while still having a respectable size and a small bit of jiggle as she walked. They both had beautiful butts in different ways, but Dva liked to think hers was better, especially when she considered how much work it took to get it the way it was. Still, when she looked back at the doctor's bare ass, she couldn't help but admire the generous sway in her hips and the rippling that was sent through the flesh as a result.

"Well this is just great," Dva said, trying to change the subject in her mind, "we're naked, freezing, and miles from base. Oh, and let's not forget that we failed the mission too. It'll be months before we hear the end of this."

"Trust me," Mercy said, "Things like this blow over faster than you think."

"You would know wouldn't you?"

"I'd think you would too, Ms. Hollywood."

Dva's face, which was already red from the cold, turned an even deeper red as she was reminded of a previous mission that ended similar to this one, minus the cold.

The two finished their freezing hike across Russia, being lucky enough to only run into a few more people that they managed to sneak passed, and made it back to their base. Once inside, Mercy extended both arms out to the side and sighed in relief, taking in the heated air on her numb hands, goosebump laden skin, and rock hard nipples.

"Uh, Mercy." Dva said, still covering herself.

"One moment Dva, I need this."

"But, look."

Mercy opened her eyes and looked ahead to see Mei standing there with the rest of the team as she used her phone to take pictures of the naked women.

"You girls uh," Lucio said, his eyes almost as big as his goggles, "have some trouble getting back?"

"I-I think I'll be going." Winston said awkwardly as he covered his eyes and left the room.

"At least this explains all the commotion coming from the expo." Soldier said, using this matter of fact statement to try and hide the fact that he was just as amazed by this situation as everyone else. It wasn't working if course, even with his mask it was easy to tell that he was staring directly at Mercy's bare breasts.

Seeing her whole team look at her made Mercy feel a wave of more shock and embarrassment, before her feelings changed to indifference.

"What's the point?" She sighed as she walked to her room, not even trying to cover up anymore.

Dva, still wanting to preserve what little modesty she had left, kept covering herself as she sidled along the wall to keep her backside out of view. She was blocked off by a large wall of Ice.

"Mei!" Dva yelled, "Come on, this isn't funny!"

Despite what Dva thought, Mei was laughing quite hard as Dva threw her naked body against the wall to try and break it.

"Good luck," Mercy said as she walked, still uncovered, to her room.

"You're not getting off either." Mei said as she put up another wall to block off Mercy.

"Ich hasse diese Frau." Mercy said quietly to herself as she sighed and put her head against the cold ice wall.

Dva and Mercy, now covering herself again, faced Mei.

"What do you want from us Mei?," Dva asked with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I want an apology from you both for what you did back in Egypt!" Mei demanded.

She was right to ask for this. An earlier mission left Mei in the same state as Mercy and Dva and neither did anything to help her. Now that the perfect opportunity for revenge had presented itself, how could she not take advantage of it?

"Alright, I'm sorry!" Dva quickly blurted out.

"Ah ah, not like that. Move your arms."

"Mei, please don't make me-"

"Alright, enjoy staying here with the boys then."

"Soldier!"

"If what she told us is true," Soldier said, his voice shaky, "Then it's only fair that you do this."

Dva didn't believe what he was saying for one second. She knew he was just taking advantage of this situation, but with no other way to get away, she had no choice.

"Fine." She put her hands at her side, revealing her naked body, "I'm sorry for what happened in Egypt."

"And the pictures?"

"I'll get rid of them. I'll even take the one's I gave to Tracer and Pharah."

"Pharah?"

"Tracer told her about it and she wanted one too…"

"Hmm. I guess that's good enough. You can go now."

Mei destroyed her wall and made a mental note of her new revenge target.

"Thank you!" Dva yelled as she streaked back to her room, Lucio subtly giving her a small speed boost to get her out a bit faster.

"Now as for you," Mei turned to Mercy, "What do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry fo-"

"Your arms, doctor."

"R-right," Mercy nervously uncovered herself and continued, "I'm sorry not helping you back in Egypt."

"Good to know. Now," Mei broke the wall behind Mercy, "You're free to go."

"Thanks you." Mercy said as she walked away.

Once Mercy and Dva both reached their rooms, they spent the rest of the day locked in there, desperately hoping that the people at the expo obeyed the "No photography" signs plastered everywhere. If this was going to wind up on the news, they would much rather it be an anchorman telling the story by himself, rather than it being backed up by pictures and videos of their embarrassing antics.

After getting dressed a quickly as possible, they both sat at the edge of their beds and put their heads down.

"Why does this keep happening?" They asked themselves.


End file.
